


I had never loved her more

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gaming, Quarantined together fic, Resident evil 3 mentioned, Strap-Ons, Tissaia is a prof, Yennefer is some sort of journalist, zoom saved us for isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: All Tissaia wants to do is to to teach her class. She would be able to do this if Yennefer stopped screaming about something called Nemesis in the background. She couldn't possibly find a way to be more distracting to her right now.Or couldn't she?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, mention
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	I had never loved her more

She loves her girlfriend. She does. Honestly. Really. She loves her. She loves how her eyes light up whenever she walks into the room after a long day at work. She loves how she stills tries to convince Tissaia to have five more minutes in bed even after Tissaia has already done this twice before and is now very much behind her schedule. She loves the way she bites her lip and tries not to smirk when she’s misbehaving. She especially loves the way Yennefer watches her get dressed in the morning, eyes filled with want. Honestly, there isn’t a version of Yennefer she doesn’t love but right now, Tissaia is ready to throw her phone at her.

All she wants to do is have one successful zoom class without Yennefer screaming in the background and distracting her students. She has no doubt that her students adore Yennefer and are incredibly amused that such a straight laced woman ended up with such a care free spirit. She can see their amusement as Yennefer once again screams in the background. She had promised Tissaia that she wouldn’t make a noise. Tissaia had even invested in a state of the art gaming headset so she could play her game with Geralt, Yaskier, Triss and Sabrina. She turned and watched her girlfriend who was lounging around in grey jogging bottoms and a blue tank top.

“Excuse me.” Tissaia turned back to her students and muted her mic before standing up and walking through the dining room into their living room.

“Hey babe.” Yennefer smiled, picking up some strawberry laces off their coffee table and shoving them in her mouth. “Hows class?”

“It would be going a hell of a lot better if you stopping screaming in the background!” Tissaia fumed, hands by her side.

“But babe, I can’t help it, Nemesis is after me and I need to save the people on the train!” Yennefer tried to reason.

“Yennefer for gods sake, Resident evil is not real but my class very much is and they need me to be able concentrate as much as I need them to concentrate.” Tissaia pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love it when you go into teacher mode, especially when dressed like that.” Yennefer smirked pulling the gaming headset off her head and biting her lip.

“Yes Yennefer, every time I put on my black slacks and white shirt combo it becomes apparent to me that you have a teacher student fetish, especially when I put on my glasses.” Tissaia remarked dryly making Yennefer love.

“Finish your class and see if you can make me scream as loud as the game?” The younger woman wiggled her eyes.

“We can’t spend this whole isolation having sex Yennefer, you should be writing instead of playing games also.” Tissaia looked at her unimpressed. “I do believe you have an article to write.”

“I disagree, we can totally spend the whole of the isolation having sex but you want to be an adult about things.” Yennefer pouted and this time Tissaia laughed.

“Yes I do, carry on your game, stop screaming and when you’re done actually get some work done.” Tissaia stated as she turned round, back towards the dining room table where her laptop and students awaited her.

“Yes Professor De Vries!” Yennefer yelled before switching her game back on.

“I’m back.” She smiled at her students as she switched her mic back on. “Right I believe we were analysing The Sun Rising and its meaning to the metaphysical poet John Donne, now what do we know about him?” She asked.

Yennefer couldn’t stop thinking about Tissaia sternly telling her to get some work done. She wasn’t wrong when she said Yennefer had a teacher fetish. She was desperately trying to concentrate on the game. She and her friends had all bought it, started it at the same time and were now communicating via discord. She could hear Jaskier’s loud screaming as she ran away from the dogs in the alleyway. Triss and Sabrina were playing side by side as usual, they had chosen to isolate together rather than be apart in their separate apartments. She knew it wouldn’t be long before the two moved in together for real, they hated being apart as it was. Jaskier had been away visiting family so unfortunately he and Geralt were apart. She knew her usually quiet friend missed his boyfriend greatly. She snapped out of her thoughts as she realised she had died once again.

“Fuck it.” Yennefer sighed angrily.

“Dead again Yen?” Triss asked through the headset.

“Yes, dead again.” She grumbled, beginging to start again.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get there, if I can do it, you can.” Triss replied, ever the optimist.

“Please Triss, Yenna is just distracted due to the fact Tissaia came in and yelled at her, you know that shit turns her on.” Sabrina laughed into the mic and Yennefer could hear Triss shushing her.

“Fuck off Breena.” Yennefer laughed too loudly and when she looked behind her Tissaia was glaring around at her. “Sorry!” She watched as Tissaia turned round and continued to talk.

“You should try to be more quiet.” Geralt added unhelpfully.

“I don’t mean to aggravate her.” Yennefer huffed.

“No but you enjoy it far too much when you do.” Jaskier chuckled.

“Yes, I do, I admit it, I enjoy it when she punishes me.” Yennefer laughed as her friends all made varying degrees of distrust.

“Tissaia is like an older sister to me, I do not need to picture that.” She could in her mind, how disgusted Triss would look at the image in her head.

“You know what you should do Yenn, you should do that tik tok challenge that I keep seeing online.” Sabrina stated as Yennefer could hear her her tapping away on her controller.

“What the hell is a tik tok challenge?” Yennefer asked as she made it to a safe room, throwing her controller down after saving the game.

“You appear in front of her laptop while she is doing her lesson, completely naked, distract her, enjoy the out come..” Sabrina began.

“And hope Tissaia doesn’t kill you.” Triss finished.

“Yep, you got it baby.” Yennefer made a sound of disgust as she heard her friends kiss.

“What happened to our gaming day?” Jaskier complained into the mic.

“Well I think you’ve lost Triss and Sabrina..” Yennefer grimaced as she heard Triss moan through her headset. “Why don’t you invest in a special naked Face time with Geralt.”

“Yennefer!” Geralt said, embarrassed at his friend.

“That could work.” She could hear the amusement in his voice. “Bye guys love you.”

_DandelionBard has left the party_

“Guess I’m facetiming, by guys.” Geralt sighed.

_Witcher666 has left the party_

“Shit..Shit..Sabrina..turn off the headset..” Triss whimpered.

_Flowergirl89 has left the party_

_WhosFatNow has left the party_

“Well, that was interesting.” Yennefer said as she removed her headset and set it down next to her, turning off the console she turned round and watched her girlfriend continue her teaching. Naked Tik Tok challenge here she comes.

Yennefer stood up and walked behind Tissaia, watching her students face’s burst into grins as she kissed her softly on the cheek before walking away. Tissaia was sure to be shaking her head at her girlfriend’s antics but she hadn’t seen anything yet. When she found herself in their bedroom she pushed her tank top over her head and threw it in the washing basket. Next, she wiggled out of the jogging bottoms pushing down the black panties she was wearing underneath with them. She walked towards their standing mirror and admired herself for a moment. Taking a hair brush, neatened her hair hair. As she put it down on their dresser she picked up her red lipstick and applied it. She approached their private drawer and bit her lip.

Did she dare?

Opening the drawer she picked a black satin box out of it. She sat on the bed and placed it down next to her. She opened it and drew the black leather collar Tissaia had bought for her out of it. She had had is specifically made for her. Black and double strapped, Yennefer’s name sat on a tag that dangled away from it. Tissaia’s name stood out in silver lettering sown into it. She placed it around her neck and began to fasten it, ignoring the heat between her legs. She brought herself to standing and took a deep breath. She would do this with confidence or it wouldn’t be worth doing at all, she thought to herself. She strut out of the bedroom and down the hall, passing their spare bedroom until she was in the kitchen. She found Tissaia staring into her laptop debating something with one of her students. Her glasses were perched on her nose as she used her hands to help communicate the point. She walked right in until she was stood at the other end of the table.

Tissaia didn’t even look up.

“Tissaia.” Yennefer whispered loud enough that she looked up. She watched as the other woman’s eyes went wide and she lost her train of thought. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

Tissaia swallowed hard has she looked up at her girlfriend who was naked from head to toe apart from the collar that hung proudly on her neck. Yennefer was trying to kill her. She must be. There was at least twenty students booked onto zoom expecting her to talk about metaphysical poetry. How could she do that now? How could she continue when Yennefer was stood across the table looking at her like that? She watched as Yennefer brought her hands slowly up her own stomach before cupping her breasts and beginning to play with them, biting her lip and looking deep into Tissaia’s eyes.

“Professor?” She heard one of them ask.

“I’m sorry but it seems I’m feeling unwell.” Tissaia lied breaking eye contact with Yennefer to look at the many faces on her laptop screen.

“Oh no, I hope its not you know what..” One muttered.

“Get well Professor, I’ve heard warm drinks help!” Another added.

“Yes, thank you, I’ll email you all when I’m feeling bettter to reschedule a full class.” Tissaia smiled slightly, waving good bye as she switched off Zoom and shut her laptop.

She stood up and watched as Yennefer smirked at her. She continued to play with herself and Tissaia had never been so aroused and so very annoyed at her girlfriend. She walked towards her with a purpose. Yennefer had clearly thought she had won. Silly girl. When she was in front of the taller woman she grabbed her hair hard, pulling her down for a fierce kiss. It was all teeth and tongue but she didn’t care. Yennefer wanted to be her pet? She would behave like one and all of Tissaia’s pets had always been good. She pulled Yennefer back and smirked at the dazed expression.

“On your knees.” She demanded.

“Tissaia..what?” Yennefer was clearly forgetting her place and that just wouldn’t do.

“On your fucking knees now.” Tissaia grabbed a chair from the dining room table and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. “Have you forgotten yourself Yennefer?”

“No, no m’am.” Yennefer quickly stumbled down to sit on her knees. “Never.”

“That’s what I thought.” The older woman tutted, pushing her hand through dark hair once again and grabbing hold. “So what’s this all about?”

“I..I Sabrina told me about something like a challenge where people appear naked to their partners and..” Yennefer moaned as Tissaia tightened her hold on her hair.

“So Sabrina quite easily convinced you to distract me while I’m trying to shape the young minds of the future, oh Yennefer, is this something a good girl would do?” Tissaia sighed.

“No M’am.” Yennefer looked at her lover. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, I suppose you’ll just have to make it up to me won’t you?” Tissaia licked her lips as she looked at the naked woman on the floor.

“I’ll do anything you want.” Tissaia believed it too.

She stood from her position on the chair and pulled her hand away from Yennefer’s hair, shushing her as she whined. She brought her hands to her white shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, enjoying violet eyes on her. She placed it on the chair nearest to her as she began to take off her slacks. She pushed down the black boy shorts she had placed on this morning, not her usual underwear but Yennefer had brought them for her, insisting they were comfortable. She was quite right. She moved behind her after those clothes were discarded and undid her black bra, placing it behind her on the table. She sat down again, all the while watching Yennefer’s want for her grow.

“What I want you to do my dear girl, is to pleasure me, I want you to make me come so hard I forget about how angry I am at you for interrupting my class, are you clear?” Tissaia spread her legs, showing Yennefer how wet she was for her, how desperate she was.

“Fuck M’am, you’re so wet.” Yennefer’s eyes grew darker and she licked her lips.

“Well dear, that’s why I’m telling you to do something about it.” She rolled her eyes. “Should I start myself?”

“No m’am, no I can, please.” Yennefer moved between her legs and kissed both sides of her thighs before licking up Tissaia’s folds, tongue pressing slightly on her clit.

“Fuck yes.” She moaned thighs closing around Yennefer’s head. “Yes Yenna.”

Yennefer was soaked, she could it all down her thighs. She was desperate for Tissaia to fuck her but also desperate to fuck Tissaia. God she tasted so fucking good. Yennefer sucked on her clit and she felt Tissaia’s hands enter her hair and her nails dig into her skin. Yennefer wanted this to be messy, there was no time for loving kids and slow movements. No. She wanted Tissaia. Needed her. Her tongue sought out Tissaia’s heat, sought out all the places that were throbbing and desperate for Yennefer.

“Fuck..fingers, fingers now.” Tissaia demanded.

Yennefer slid one hand to Tissaia’s thigh, keeping her stable to the chair as she other slide inside her legs. She slide two fingers inside of her girlfriend before sliding another one in when she knew she was ready. She was so tight and wet and Yennefer thought she may just come as she felt Tissaia’s walls clench around her fingers. She moved her fingers faster and curled them, finding the tender spot that would push Tissaia over the edge.

“Yenna..gods.” Tissaia moaned as she tightened her hold on Yennefer’s hair as she came around her fingers.

Yennefer leant her head on Tissaia’s thighs as the woman came down from her high. She slowly removed her fingers, bringing them up to her mouth and tasting her again. Divine. She tasted divine. She felt the woman above her pull at her hair again. She looked up and Tissaia grabbed her by the collar pulling her up and fusing their mouths into a harsh kiss. Yennefer moaned into her mouth and whimpered when she was pushed away.

“You were so into getting me off my pet that you didn’t even look up to see me play with myself.” Tissaia smirked at her and Yennefer pouted.

“Now, now don’t pout, you were such a good girl at pleasuring me that you can have a reward, run to our little draw and get your favourite toy.” Tissaia smiled as Yennefer quickly got up and ran to their room. She had no doubt she would choose the strap on.

She watched as Yennefer walked back in with the strap on in her hand. 8 inches and purple in colour, when she had first suggested to Yennefer they use it, she had laughed at her. She insisted she wouldn’t be able to take Tissaia seriously. Oh how she had proven her wrong. She stood and watched as Yennefer knelt down, she stepped into the straps and took immense pleasure in watched Yennefer do up the straps.

“Suck.” She commanded, biting her lip as Yennefer sucked on the cock before she pushed her away. “Wet enough.”

Tissaia walked into the living room, sitting on her leather arm chair. She’d never done this. Not in here, not in her favourite chair. She could see Yennefer’s shocked expression as she crawled across the floor to her. She expected Yennefer would prefer something softer on her knees after Tissaia had make her kneel on the floor.

“Are you ready pet?” She asked and smiled lovingly as Yennefer blushed and nodded. “Up.”

She watched as Yennefer straddled her, kneeling outside of her legs. She motioned for Yennefer to kiss her and their lips met in the sweetest kiss they had yet in this encounter before Tissaia moved away again. She slid a hand up Yennefer’s thigh and inserted three fingers into her. She watched as Yennefer hissed at the stretch and the sting of her fingers. Tissaia moved her thumb to Yennefer’s clit, moving in circles she helped Yennefer adjust to what we about to come.

“Ready..M’am...please.” Yennefer begged.

“Good girl, green is good, amber is slow, red is stop.” Tissaia reminded her before removing her fingers and offering them to Yennefer, her eyes closing at the feel of Yennefer licking herself off of her fingers.

Tissaia moved her hands to Yennefer’s hips as she moved her girlfriend down until her entrance was just above her cock. She looked up and Yennefer nodded at her. She moved her hips upwards as Yennefer slides down, the silicone dildo filling her completely. Her breath stutters and Tissaia feels herself flood the leather arm chair with wetness. They begin to move in tandem and Yennefer leans forward, breathing and moaning in Tissaia’s ear with every thrust. The older woman begins to fuck her with earnest. Moving her hips slightly to the left so the toy moves just right, drags just right until..

“Fuck right there.” Yennefer’s fingers dig on her shoulders and Tissaia knows she is going to marked and she’s just fine with that.

“Come for my baby.” Tissaia practically purrs and Yennefer clenches around the strap out, moaning out her name and finally coming for her.

Yennefer slumped against her and Tissaia chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her shoulder before biting down lightly causing Yennefer to jump. Amused she pulled back and pulled Yennefer towards her lips, kissing her tenderly.

“You need to get up baby so I can take this thing off.” Tissaia said softly.

“Don’t wanna.” Yennefer answered.

“Babe, please get up.” Tissaia laughed as Yennefer pulled herself up and off moaning as the strap on slid out of her.

“Jesus Tissaia, this was not what I expected to happen, I expected you to get mad and yell at me, not fuck my brains out.” Yennefer watched Tissaia removed the strap.

“There is still time for me to yell at you.” The woman arched an eyebrow looking at her, hair now messy in her bun instead of the usual immaculate.

“I just want to cuddle with you and we should probably buy a new armchair for you.” Yennefer chuckled as Tissaia turned around and grimaced at the stains on the leather.

“Yes..to the ikea website it is.” Tissaia smiled at her girlfriend.

“From tough dom to ikea wife in ten seconds.” Yennefer smirked as she grabbed Tissaia leading them into their bedroom.

“You have to present me a ring to call me your wife.” Tissaia replied snarkily.

“There’s still time for that yet.” Yennefer said as kissed a startled Tissaia. “For now, we shop for furniture!”

There was never a time when Tissaia didn’t love Yennefer and she especially loved her when she thought she could hide engagement rings, hidden away at the bottom of her shared dresser from her. In fact, she had never loved her more.


End file.
